Начало конца
-- премьерный эпизод четвёртого сезона сериала Lost, вышедший на экраны США 31 января 2008. Чувствуя, что спасение близко, выжившие не знают, верить или нет последнему сообщению Чарли о том, что люди с корабля -- не те, кем казались. Синопсис В реальном времени и Бернард разговаривают на берегу]] Хёрли стоит у фургона DHARMA и звонит Джеку, чтобы узнать, связывался ли тот с кораблём. Джек подтверждает, что говорил с людьми на корабле, и в ближайшее время те прилетят за ними. Джек подмигивает Бену, после того как рассказывает Хёрли о том, что они прилетят к пляжу и начинает собирать сумку. Хёрли бежит к остальным на пляже, чтобы рассказать хороши новости. Стоя у берега с Бернардом, Хёрли замечает, что выиграл в лотерею, но считает, что это было проклятьем. Тем не менее, он уточняет, что с того времени, когда он будет признан мёртвым, его деньги больше не будут его собственностью и он "станет свободным". В пьянящем чувстве освобождения, Хёрли решает нырнуть в океан "пушечным ядром". Бернард подбадривает Хёрли. Когда Хёрли surfaces, he sees Desmond has returned to the beach in the outrigger. He immediately notices that Charlie is not with him and heads over to investigate. Desmond informs everyone on the beach about Charlie's death and his final message. They begin arguing over what to do. Sawyer wants to use the Walkie-talkie to warn Jack, but Sayid cautions against it, warning that the freighter people must be monitoring all communications. When Sawyer starts to argue, Hurley grabs the walkie-talkie out of his hand and throws it into the ocean. They grab their guns and proceed to head out to rendezvous with Jack and the rest of the survivors. At the radio tower, Jack and the rest of the survivors are preparing to be rescued. Ben asks Rousseau to take Alex and flee as far away as possible, because he believes that everyone who is with Jack's group will die. When Ben refers to Alex as his daughter, Rousseau strikes him. and Кейт обсуждают их спасение]] Jack and Kate discuss their imminent rescue. Jack says that if he sees Locke he will kill him. They receive an incoming call on the sat phone from Minkowski, who informs them their signal is weak and wants them to readjust it. Jack offers to do so, but Minkowski asks for Naomi. Not wanting to reveal Naomi is dead, Jack tells Minkowski that she is looking for firewood. He tells Minkowski he will try to find her. He turns around to look at her body, only to find that it is gone. Rousseau finds a trail of blood which she, Jack and a captive Ben prepare to follow. Before they go, Kate informs Jack that she found a separate trail and thinks Naomi may be trying to trick them. Jack says that since Naomi is injured she isn't thinking about creating dummy trails. Kate agrees, and hugs Jack goodbye. Jack, Rousseau, and Ben reach the end of what they realize is a dummy trail, and Jack realizes the phone is missing. Ben admits he saw Kate take the phone but said nothing. He remarks that at least Kate knows what she is doing. перед тем, как Наоми прыгает на неё]] Meanwhile, Kate heads into the jungle to find Naomi. She receives a call on the satellite phone and the caller asks again to speak to Naomi, Kate says they're looking for her, then abruptly hangs up the phone. She notices blood dripping on her from above and looks up to see Naomi dropping onto her from an overhanging tree limb. Naomi holds a knife to Kate's throat and accuses the survivors of trying to kill her. She demands the phone. Kate tries to convince her the attack was Locke's doing alone. The phone rings and Naomi speaks to George, telling him she has been injured, but lies and says she sustained her injuries in her fall onto the Island (an injury which she did actually sustain, but had healed from). She reconfigures the phone to allow the freighter to reacquire her signal, then apologizes to George and asks him to tell her sister she loves her. Naomi then dies from her stab wound. заглядывает в Хижину Джейкоба]] As the group from the beach trek through the jungle, Hurley begins to fall behind. As he loses sight of the other survivors, Jacob's cabin appears in a nearby clearing. Hurley hears whispers, and suddenly a light appears in the cabin's window. Approaching carefully, Hurley looks through a broken window and sees Christian Shepard in the rocking chair. A figure moves quickly in front of the window and an eye appears, looking back at Hurley. Frightened, Hurley runs from the cabin. However, as he does so, he finds himself running towards the cabin again, yet it is in a different spot. He closes his eyes and tries to convince himself that the cabin is just an hallucination. When he opens his eyes, the cabin is gone. Amazed, Hurley takes a step back and trips backwards. As he is laying on the ground, Locke appears and greets him. ]] Hurley and Locke discuss Charlie's death and the general situation. Locke argues that if they can't convince Jack not to contact the people on the boat, Charlie will have died for nothing. They head off into the jungle and eventually catch up with Sayid and the others from the beach group, who have arrived at the cockpit. choose their side.]] Sayid begins to argue with Locke, especially about why he blew up the submarine. Just as Locke is about to respond, they hear faint whispers. The group from the radio tower has arrived. Hurley tells Claire that Charlie is dead and they console each other. Jack sneaks up on Locke, knocks him to the ground, grabs the gun, points it at Locke's head and unlocks. Locke says, "You're not going to shoot me," and Jack pulls the trigger, only to a click on an empty chamber. Jack begins to beat Locke and gets pulled off him by the other survivors. Locke says that all he's ever done has been in the best interest of the group. He tells everyone that they need to trust him that the freighter people are dangerous, and that he intends to go back to the Others' barracks since it's of the plane]]the most defensible place on the Island. He asks them to join him, saying, "If you want to live, you need to come with me." Jack says that Locke is insane, that only crazy people would follow him and that Locke always attempted to prevent their rescue. Hurley speaks up to say that Locke isn't crazy. He says Charlie's message has to be listened to, and joins Locke. Jack is left speechless. Next, Claire joins. Then two unnamed survivors, Rousseau, Ben (after asking permission from Jack), then Karl and Alex. To Kate's surprise, Sawyer also goes with Locke. Bernard asks Rose if she wants to go with Locke and stay on the Island, since she had expressed her wish to do so before. She tells him, "I'm not going anywhere with that man." Locke and his group leave. Later, Jack and Kate are looking into the nose of the plane, reminiscing about Charlie and their trip to the cockpit. They hear a noise, which Kate initially mistakes for thunder, but which becomes clearer as the sound of a helicopter. They move into a clearing as a spotlight begins to stab down at them. They see a helicopter above, flying somewhat erratically. Something drops from the helicopter. They run towards it and see a parachutist. The parachutist removes his helmet and on seeing them asks, "Are you Jack?" Flashforward 's car chase as Jack sees it on television]] Jack is seen in his Los Angeles kitchen mixing a morning cocktail when his eye falls on TV coverage of police in hot pursuit of a speeding motorist in a Camaro, which Jack seems to recognize. We watch the chase from an omniscient perspective as it comes to an end. A giant pile of papaya fruit explodes when the car drives through. Randy can be seen filming the end of the chase in the parking lot. The police command the driver out of his car, and it's none other than Hurley who resists arrest while yelling, "I'm one of the Oceanic Six!" Hurley is in a police interrogation room where he is shown a video of himself in a convenience store paying at the cash register, then "freaking out" and running out of the store. He races out of the store and ends up in a police chase in which he crashes his Camaro. The cop interrogating him reveals that he knew Ana-Lucia Cortez, but Hurley denies knowing her. While Mike is out getting a donut, Hurley sees a vision of Charlie in his hoodie swimming up to a window in the interrogation room, which is suddenly underwater, and touching his hand to the window, causing it to break and allowing water to rush in. On Charlie's hand is written, "THEY NEED YOU." The cop enters the room when Hurley begins screaming and threatens him with incarceration in a mental institution. Hurley, however, looks relieved to hear this, and thanks the cop and hugs him. at the mental institute]] Hurley is now back at the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute and apparently happy. He is playing Connect Four when the orderly gives him his medicine and tells him he has a visitor. The man introduces himself as Matthew Abaddon and claims that he is an attorney for Oceanic Airlines. He tells Hurley that he wants to upgrade him to a nicer institute; one that's in better condition, where he will have his own bathroom and where he can see the ocean. This frightens Hurley as he doesn't want to see the ocean at all. Abaddon replies that is, "No problem." When Hurley grows suspicious of Abaddon's question and asks for a business card, the latter states that he must have left them at home. Hurley declines the offer, causing Abaddon to turn much more serious and ask, "Are they still alive?" Hurley looks startled and doesn't know what to say, and Abaddon continues to try and provoke him about what he knows. Thinking the man is after him, Hurley has a fit and starts to yell for a nurse. As the orderlies restrain him, he glimpses back and sees Abaddon leave. at the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute]] Hurley is sitting on the grounds of the Hospital when Lewis comes over and says that a man is staring at him, he looks over to see Charlie. Hurley is shocked and starts to run away as Charlie tries to calm him down. Hurley states that he freaked out at the store because he saw him there, and that he can't really be there since he's dead. Charlie tells him that he really is there, and that he is indeed dead. After they talk about Charlie's death, Charlie says Hurley has to do "something" that Hurley has been avoiding, and he claims the reason Hurley ran from him was because he knew he was there to "tell him". Hurley says he doesn't want to hear any more and closes his eyes and counts to five, while he does, Charlie tells him "don't do this", and then "You know they need you". When Hurley opens his eyes, Charlie is gone. ]] A much more in control Jack than seen in visits Hurley and plays a game of horse with him. The two begin the game talking about being noticed frequently. Jack says the reporters are leaving him alone and only gets asked for autographs while buying coffee. He also mentions to Hurley that he's thinking of growing a beard. Hurley is glad to see him but wonders why he came. Jack, after losing a few shots to Hurley, asks if he is "going to tell." Hurley doesn't respond. Jack decides to leave and grabs his coat. Hurley says he's sorry he went with Locke, and that he should have gone with Jack instead, but Jack says that it's not an issue. Hurley wonders if they should go back to the Island and says "it" will do whatever it takes to bring them back. Jack says he will never go back to the Island, to which Hurley replies, "Never say never, dude," as Jack exits the room. Trivia General O=15]] filming the end of the chase]] * A commercial for the movie Jumper aired during the Australian broadcast of the episode in which a logo from "Aero Grande Airways" appeared with the slogan "Get Lost With Us". * The letters H and O show up several times in this episode. "H" is the 8th letter of the alphabet and "O" is the 15th, together this makes 815. "HO" is also the chemical element Holmium. Holmium has been used to create the strongest artificially-generated magnetic fields. ** While playing horse with Hurley, Jack gets the letters "H" and "O". * ** Behind Hurley as he’s freaking out over Abaddon there’s a small sculpture of the letters ‘HO’ on a shelf. ** Hurley mentions Charlie’s ghost showing up in the convenience store right next to the “Ho Ho’s”. * There's a red drawing with the text "Victory" on the wall at Santa Rosa's. * Randy Nations is seen filming the end of the car chase with a camera. * Kate joining up with the rest of the group at the cockpit marks the first time that all of the living, free survivors of Flight 815 have been in the same location at the same time since Live Together, Die Alone. Production notes in Jacob's cabin]] * This is the first season premiere not to be Jack-centric, though the first flashforward is from Jack's point of view and he is featured in a flashforward later in the episode. * This is the first season premiere not to begin with a close up shot of someone's eye. * Jeremy Davies joins the cast as a regular in this episode. * Harold Perrineau, Ken Leung, and Rebecca Mader are credited as regular cast, although they don't appear in this episode. * Dominic Monaghan is credited as a regular cast member for the final time for his guest appearance in this episode. * The scene at Jacob's cabin was also filmed with Hurley in the rocking chair. This might have been a red herring, to prevent leaks by the crew. Likewise, Hurley's underwater vision was filmed in an aquarium (the same set used for The Looking Glass's moon pool), but Charlie was later added in. http://www.eonline.com/gossip/kristin/detail/index.jsp?uuid=484ef4ea-19b1-4e42-ae78-d57998c34318 * The painting that Hurley made of an Eskimo and igloo while outside on the hospital grounds was actually painted by Jorge Garcia during the scene. http://www.thefuselage.com/Threaded/showthread.php?p=1738256#post1738256 Bloopers and continuity errors *Randy's camera has its cap still on. *Minkowski's voice is different from the one heard in . ** It is also possible that the person on the other end of the phone is different; as of yet, it has not been shown who is speaking. Recurring themes * Hurley's car chase was aired on Channel 8. * Hurley plays Connect Four in the mental institution. * Charlie says "I am dead... but I'm also here". * Jack and Hurley have their conversation while playing a basketball game called H-O-R-S-E. * Hurley sees someone's (possibly Jacob's) eye through the window of the cabin. * Hurley is back at the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. * Hurley lies about Ana-Lucia's fate. * Naomi seems to cover for the survivors, meanwhile using a code to warn her team. * Jack asks if Hurley is "going to tell." * Hurley has visions of Charlie * Hurley counts to five to make Charlie disappear. * When the survivor factions split, it starts raining. * Hurley gets connected accidentally to Ana-Lucia through her former partner. *Matthew Abaddon sits at a chessboard, on the light side. Hurley sits away from either side of the board, between dark and light. Storyline analysis * By the end of the hour, the castaways are split into two factions: Locke's group, who believe the freighter people represent a mortal threat, and Jack's group, who don't. . * Ben asks for Jack's permission when joining Locke's team. Cultural references * Abaddon: Abaddon is the name for the "Angel of the Abyss" in Revelation. This angel does the work of God in binding Satan and hurling him into the Abyss. "Abaddon" means "destroyer," or "destruction" in Hebrew. More precisely, this name comes from the Hebrew root word aleph-bet-daled, which means "lost". * H-O-R-S-E: Jack and Hurley play this basketball variation (pronounced as "horse"). With 2 players competing, player #1 is allowed to shoot from anywhere on the court and, if he makes the shot, then player #2 must duplicate the same shot from the same position. If player #2 misses, he receives the first "letter" from the word "horse". However, if player #1 misses his original shot; then player #2 is now free to shoot from anywhere on the court and, hopefully, force player #1 to try and duplicate his made shots. A player is knocked out of the game once he has enough letters to spell out the word "horse." * Ése: Sawyer refers to Hurley as "Ése", a term used to refer to a fellow person of Hispanic descent, most generally Mexicans. ** Earlier he did the same in . * O. J. Simpson: Jack places a container of orange juice on a table while the TV is visible in the background showing the police chasing Hurley's car. The shot is very similar to shots of the police chasing O. J. Simpson in June 1994. Literary techniques * Events are seen that occur after Hurley and Jack get off the Island. * Jack is considering growing a beard and isn't yet convinced that they should return to the Island. * Hurley tells Jack, "Never say never" to the prospect of returning to the Island. Episode references ]] * The title of the episode refers to Ben's remark to Jack, "This'll be your last chance, Jack. I'm telling you, making that call is the beginning of the end." * Hurley crashes his Camaro into a parking-lot full of mirrors. * Jack yells to Hurley, "We're never going back!", the opposite of what he said to Kate, "We have to go back!" *The Camaro is the car which Hurley began to help his father fix as a young boy. * Naomi tells Minkowski that she was injured when she parachuted onto the Island and was stabbed by a branch. Though this is not the injury that she is actually suffering from now, the incident did happen. * Jack tells Hurley that he's thinking about growing a beard. * When Hurley is sitting and talking to Abaddon, a drawing is visible on a blackboard behind him: you can see a palm tree, some waves, a boat and the sun (looking like the one on the mural). There is also a shark, which may reference the shark that attacked the blown up raft. * Christian Shephard is wearing a single white tennis shoe; this may be related to the shoe that was hanging from a branch close to where Jack woke up after the crash. It is known that Christian was in the area at the time. * Jack and Kate reminisce about the time they came out together at the front-section plane wreckage. * Hurley is playing Connect Four at the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. Unanswered questions On the Island * What is Christian Shepard doing in Jacob's cabin? * Why did Desmond side with Jack even though he was the one that delivered Charlie's final message? In the Future * How much time has elapsed since Hurley left the Island? ** What has happened to Hurley's lottery winnings? * Who are the "Oceanic Six"? ** What happened to the survivors who aren't part of the Oceanic Six? * Who is Matthew Abaddon? ** Who is he asking about when he asks Hurley, "Are they still alive?" and are "they" still alive? ** What is the motivation behind his offer to move Hugo to a different institute? * Who needs Hurley's help, according to Charlie? ** What does Charlie want Hurley to do? ** How can Charlie be both dead but "also here"? * How is Lewis able to see Charlie? * Where is Leonard Simms? * Why does Hurley regret having gone with Locke? * What causes Jack to change his mind about going back to the island? External links * Title confirmation: Episodic Photographic Assets * ABC Medianet Press Release Bundle (01/14/08): Word Doc/PDF